Cantos del corazón
by Nonimi
Summary: Katniss una modelo, quien sufre un trastorno alimenticio y emocional. Peeta un músico, quien siempre ve el lado bueno carga con una triste realidad una hermana enferma y una madre drogadicta. Ellos podrán ayudarse mutuamente, el amor podrá ser el pilar que necesitan. Un romance adulto, con algo de drama y pasión. (se incluirán otros personajes en la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero le guste este nuevo fanfiction es más bien drama y romance, pues para ser felices hay que pasar muchas pruebas. Estará muy ligado a los sentimientos de los personajes y a sus formas de ver la vida. Sin mas los dejo leer tranquilamente y de antemano gracias por interesante en esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Soy Katniss Everdeen y aquí estoy llorando en el piso de mi departamento por el inútil de mi novio, más bien mi ex novio pues se metió con mi amiga, es decir, mi ex amiga. No es que estuviera ciegamente enamorada, pero habíamos sido amigos por años, sentía que él me entendía y que teníamos algo especial. Si ya no quería seguir conmigo podría habérmelo dicho y nada ente nosotros hubiera cambiado, pero comenzaba a tener fuertes sentimientos por él, de hecho eso iba a aclarar cuando algo lo cambio todo.

_*Inicio flash back_

Toc, toc… Tocaba la puerta de mi novio Gale, pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía por él, mientras le preparaba una muy rica cena. Pero me esperaba otra sorpresa.

El me abrió la puerta solo en bóxer y con una camisa mal puesta, su cara de asombro no se la quitaba con nada

-"Amor ¿Qué sucede?". Dije recelosa

\- "Katniss que rayos haces aquí y sin avisar"…. Dijo el molesto. Y fue en ese momento cuando me enoje, como que hacía y sin avisar, ¿acaso tenía que sacar hora para ver el famoso modelo Gale?

-" ¿¡Acaso te tengo que avisar!? Soy tu novia y te puedo visitar cuando quiera y como quiera". Estaba expresando todos mis descargos cuando sentí sonar un móvil en su habitación con un tono que no era el de él pero que se me hacía familiar. Salí corriendo y aunque el intento detenerme logre abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Madge en su cama con cara de espanto. Me di la media vuelta, no sin antes darle una bofetada en la cara, no llore y salí tranquilamente, él ni siquiera intento detenerme.

_*Fin flash back_

Me levanto y me seco las lágrimas no puedo creer lo patética que estoy siendo, acto seguido fijo mi atención en los envoltorios de chocolate que están en el suelo y eso me aterra aún más deben ser entre 5 y 7, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos probado, salgo corriendo al baño. El chocolate es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, menos en estos momentos en que mi carrera va en ascenso.

Vomito todo lo que tiene mi estómago aunque si bien llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, me sigue haciendo bastante fácil creo que ya es una vieja costumbre que no puedo evitar ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo hice ni como comencé, solo sé que comencé mi carrera de modelo como a los diez años, cuando mis curvas de mujer comenzaron a aparecer me asuste, estaba juntando grasa donde no tena que estar, algo que arruinaría mi figura de modelo de alta costura. Así que empecé con dietas y ejercicio poco a poco esto no fue suficiente y comencé a caer en la bulimia lo que me llevo prontamente a la anorexia. Aunque claro esta no está diagnosticada pues soy modelo y a nadie le extraña mi físico, así que ni siquiera me esfuerzo en ocultarlo, siempre me hidrato y tomo abundantes vitaminas y minerales para no enfermar, es otro lujo que no me puedo dar. No es que no coma nada de nada pero por lo general no son más de 300-500 calorías al día, aunque en tiempos de desfiles o sesiones fotográficas solo me conformo con agua y chicle sin azúcar.

Salgo de casa sin rumbo quiero caminar, no pensar y sentir el frío aire de otoño en mis mejillas. Me siento en un parque a leer un rato, por momentos desvío la mirada de mi libro para mirar a la gente pasar, me encanta imaginar distintas historias con cada persona que veo. Poco a poco me animo más y más, finalmente tomo una decisión: hace frío y estoy triste, mal que mal acabo de terminar mi relación de casi un año, iré por un café ( con mucho endulzante) para luego salir un rato con mi mejor amiga a distraerme, aunque me temo lo lamentare más tarde.

Camino un rato por los alrededores del parque, pues en las calles aledañas está lleno de cafés y bares, finalmente me decido por uno que se ve muy tranquilo, silencioso y hogareño.

Entro sin más y me dirijo al mesón a pedir mi café, aun me siento algo triste sin embargo levanto mi mirada y sonrío al joven que toma mi pedido, él se ve alegre aunque lo más probable es que lo haga por exigencias del trabajo, me atiende amablemente y me entrega mi bebida diciéndome un buen día e incluso regalándome un caramelo.

Me siento a tomar mi café en las mesitas de afuera mientras escucho distintas conversaciones, saco mi libro y lo sigo hojeando unas páginas más, claramente leer libros de romance cuando uno está en este tipo de situaciones no es lo mejor ya que de un momento a otro las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, como si llevaran años escondiéndose. No puedo parar y la verdad no sé qué hacer. Rápidamente me las seco y me limpio la nariz para salir del recinto y llegar prontamente a mi casa.

-"Rayos mi marca página". Digo algo frustrada aunque ahora que lo pienso este era un regalo de Gale, quizá es mejor que ya no esté a mi vista. Estaba preparada a poner una servilleta en la página correspondiente cuando una mano me toca el hombro y extiende una taza. Es el mismo chico de la barra, tomo dudosa lo que ofrece, esta contiene agua, la verdad no entiendo que quiere con esto.

-"Es agua con azúcar dice distraído, y algunas esencias. Te calmaran, aunque a veces hay que dejarlas salir, hace mal que se queden dentro". Todo lo dice sin cambiar el tono dulce y calmado de su voz, luego me dedica una sonrisa mientras posa la vista en mi libro.

Tomo el contenido de la taza sin saber que más hacer, hago un par de respiraciones profundas hasta calmarme totalmente, sin esperar más digo un torpe "gracias".

No hablamos nada, él este frente a mí mirando la calle, con su actitud pacífica. Tomo mi libro y estoy dispuesta a poner la servilleta cuando el vuelve a hablar

Espera un momento, yo traeré algo para ti. Y se va sin más, sin explicar algo, mientras pienso si esperar o no, él llega y me entrega algo. Es un lindo marca páginas con una cita al reverso la cual dice:

"_Y cuando te hayas consolado (uno siempre termina por consolarse) te alegraras de haberme conocido" (El principito - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

Lo coloco rápidamente en mi libro, el cual luego guardo en mi bolso, me levanto y nuevamente pronuncio un gracias diciendo a continuación mi nombre. Él me sonríe y a modo de respuesta me dice Peeta, el cual claramente es su nombre.

A continuación se para, estira y dice más para sí mismo que para mí un "se acabó el descanso" camina hacia su sector de trabajo mientras yo camino en la dirección opuesta, me giro para verlo una última vez y este está atendiendo a un cliente, pero levanta su vista y me hace un signo de adiós con la mano al igual que me dedica una sonrisa, devuelvo el gesto. Sin más saco mi móvil para hablar con Johanna, es hora de sacarme toda la pena que llevo dentro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y me den la oportunidad de seguir desarrollando esta historia, la cual si bien estará centrada en Peeta &amp; Katniss tambien desarrollare historias paralelas de los otros personajes. La historia tendrá distintos matices de la vida y mostrara distintas realidades, refiriéndose principalmente al como superar los problemas y las adversidades y seguir con la vida adelante. **

**Agradecería**** enormemente si me dejan sus reviews para saber que les parecio, sus criticas o sus sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo :D **

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero poder actualizar más rápido pero con la universidad aveces se me hace imposible. Mil perdones por la tardanza y espero disfruten. **

* * *

No es que quisiera salir realmente, la verdad es que lo que más deseaba era estar bajo mi manta favorita, tomando agua (o una soda diet) y torturándome con películas de romance, de esas donde todos son felices hasta los perros.

Pero aquí estoy tomando una soda diet, mirando a la gente bailar al ritmo de una música electrónica mientras las luces me trasladan a otro lugar, más bien a cierto recuerdo que me hace sonreír como tonta.

-"¡Wow! y tu Everdeen no que estás destruida". Dijo Johanna tan calmada y animada como siempre mientras me extendía un vaso de cerveza dietética, aunque por dentro de todas formas me sentía culpable por estar comiendo demás.

-"Johanna, ya sabes intento no pensar en él, además me gusta ver como la gente baila, es un buen espectáculo". Digo con una sonrisa, ella me mira con cara de qué demonios esta mujer y se sienta a mi lado, guiñando un ojo e indicando un grupo de hombres los cuales también la miran.

Al cabo de unos minutos y luego que le contara por décima vez como había encontrado a Magde y a Gale, un chico decidió acercarse muy cortésmente.

-"Damiselas que hacen por estos lugares y tan solitas". Dijo un chico con sonrisa resplandeciente. Mi nombre es Finnick, seguramente me conocen pues he salido mucho en las revistas de moda, se puede decir que soy un Idol.

-"Jajajajaja y tú crees que eso me importa guapo. Te informo que somos modelos de alta costura y también salimos constantemente en portadas pero a diferencia de ti no tenemos un prontuario en enredos amorosos ni mucho menos filtraciones de videos eróticos, solo somos conocidas por nuestra belleza y no por nuestros romances". Dijo Johanna riendo a más no poder con su forma tan contagiosa.

Yo me quede en mi lugar y solo digne a regalarle una sonrisa tímida a ese tal Finnick pues la verdad no tenía idea de quien rayos era, realmente nunca sabía nada de farándula ya que no me importaba, a mi como modelo me gustaba mostrar la belleza de un cuerpo y de una ropa que calzaba a la perfección pero no más allá incluso he rechazado varias ofertas que apuntaban a lo sexy incluso llegando a lo grotesco, realmente no soy ese tipo de mujer, no estoy hecha para eso.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Finnick también se puso a reír con ella y luego se dieron un abrazo, hay no entendí nada y Johanna al parecer se percató que realmente estaba confundida.

-"Katniss este es mi mejor amigo de infancia, no nos veíamos desde hace algunos años, pero siempre habíamos mantenido el contacto, como puedes ver es tan famoso como nosotras aunque es aún más conocido por otro tipo de escándalos". Acto seguido le dio un juguetón codazo al chico y este le sonrió elegantemente.

Pasamos el resto de la noche tomando sodas y conversando en especial escuche muchas historias de infancia de mi amiga y su mejor amigo, realmente me hizo muy bien salir, fue realmente entretenido. Pero en un momento quede algo preocupada Johanna salió al baño y cuando llego se veía distinta sus pupilas estaban dilatas y estaba más alegre de lo normal. Se me acerco al oído y me dijo que le había salido un panorama con un chico que recién había conocido, no era la primera vez que me dejaba por un hombre pero últimamente se está haciendo muy frecuente que pase una noche con uno y con otro, me tiene un poco preocupada pero quien soy yo para juzgar, si al final yo tengo mis propios problemas. Se despidió de Finnick excusándose y diciéndole que por favor no perdieran el contacto y que saliéramos otro día los tres, me dejo bastante alegre la idea.

Decidí que era momento de largarme también, así que tome mi bolso y me acerque a Finnick para también excusarme pero el decidió irme a dejar a casa. Me gusto la forma de este chico, siento que podía confiar, íbamos juntos cuando choque con alguien me doy la vuelta y ahí estaba Gale, quien me miro a mí y luego a Finnick acto seguido se puso a gritar.

-"Katniss, mira donde te encuentro, cuando estabas conmigo ni siquiera te gustaban estos lugares y ahora que ya no lo estamos es en el primer lugar en que te encuentro y nada más que con este ¿acaso me engañas con este y por eso eras tan fría conmigo? Maldita puta". Me lo grito con ojos llenos de rabia. Claramente estaba ebrio, pero porque diablos me decía todo eso, si era yo la que lo había encontrado esa mañana con una amiga y ahora el me reclamaba por nada, acaso quería seguir controlando mi vida. Nunca pensé que en realidad él era tan malo. Estaba dispuesta a decirle todo esto llena de rabia, pero no sé qué paso en mí, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca y al cabo de unos segundos empecé a sentir tibias lagrimas bajando por mi cara.

-"Mira hombre, yo a ella la acabo de conocer y claramente se nota que no es del tipo de mujer que tu estas describiendo, así que te pido que la dejes en paz y le pidas la disculpa que se merece". Finnick se puso delante de mí y le hablo tranquilamente.

-"Así que la acabas de conocer y ya se van a acostar, realmente es más puta de lo que pensé". Dijo Gale aún más molesto, no paso ni un segundo cuando Finnick le propino un par de golpes dejándolo en el suelo.

-"Ni se te ocurra volver a tratarla así, poco hombre". Dijo un Finnick galante y luego tirándome del brazo para sacarme del lugar. Yo no hacía nada, estaba en shock solo lloraba sin decir palabra alguna, me subí al auto de Finnick y me pidió decirle mi dirección, entre balbuceos logre decirle algo y el me llevo, poco a poco me fui calmando y finalmente pronuncia un tranquilo gracias y luego de eso le conté toda mi historia y lo que había sucedido ese día. El solo me escucho y maldijo un par de veces a Gale por poco hombre, dijo que un día me contaría su historia.

Luego de eso me baje del auto y entre a mi casa ya más calmada, no podía hacer nada pues el daño que Gale me había hecho ya estaba, sin embargo desplace todos esos pensamientos y me enfoque en Peeta aquel muchacho misterioso y tierno, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo y me decidí ir a visitarlo. Estaba agotada, era momento de intentar dormir.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes la vez anterior me dieron un review de verdad me encanta leer que opinan, critican o comentan si pueden hacerlo les pido me dejen lo que quieran de mi historia, sus ideas o algo asi :D**

**También**** debo agradecer a quienes me colocaron en sus favoritos, pues realmente fue un honor para mi. Y gracias a quienes dieron un follow.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por leer y suerte en todo!**

**~Saludos~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente! **

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la demora, tratare de actualizar mas rápido. No les quito mas tiempo y a leer :D**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un ánimo renovado, me dije a mi misma que no valía la pena seguir pensando en Gale, a fin de cuentas el no había hecho nada bueno en mi vida y claramente por el escándalo de anoche ni siquiera valía la pena mantener el contacto, ruego a los dioses no encontrarme muy seguido con él en campañas publicitarias o desfiles.

Me doy un baño de tina con sales, burbujas y esencias, me consiento a mí misma después de todos los malos ratos pasados, luego me decido ver mi mail y gran es mi sorpresa al haber uno del próximo desfile de temporada en la ciudad ya que me han elegido como rostro principal no cabe más felicidad en mi corazón, así que me visto rápidamente, ni siquiera me maquillo y salgo rumbo a casa de mamá para contarle esta gran noticia.

Cuando entro a casa, mi corazón se me parte, mamá está regañando a mi hermana menor Prim, también escucho llantos por partes de las dos así que entro rápidamente a ver qué sucede. Mamá con lágrimas en los ojos me comento que había encontrado comida escondida en la habitación de Prim y además más de alguna vez la había visto vomitando, estaba segura que tenía un trastorno alimenticio (Prim pese a tener 14 ya era parte de la moda, quería seguir mis pasos, pero ella era mucho más linda rubia y de ojos azules).

Rápidamente me lance a los brazos de mi hermana y la envolví dulcemente, mama se acercó también y le pidió perdón por gritarle, pero es que estaba muy asustada necesitaba saber la verdad.

Finalmente Prim admitió que en el último mes se encontró más gorda y luego había dejado de comer a veces, muchas veces no podía dejar de la comida y termino vomitando, nos aseguró que no fueron más de tres. Pese a todo mamá decidió que la llevaría a psicólogos y la trataría inmediatamente, inclusive mi puso a mi como ejemplo de que se podía ser una gran modelo sin caer en ese tipo de cosas, me miro con unos ojos de orgullo que rasgaron mi alma.

Luego de todo el escándalo y de haber aclarado muchas cosas, me comprometí a ayudar a Prim y para subirle el ánimo la llevaría a mis sesiones de fotos para el desfilo. Salí rápidamente del lugar inventando que tenía cosas que hacer, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que termine llorando y pensando "si mamá se hubiera dado cuenta de mis problemas alimenticios no estaría como hoy en día" por unos instantes la odio así como odio a la anorexia y la bulimia, sin embargo estoy atrapada ya no puedo evitar el miedo a la comida o a los gramos demás lo he intentado y lamentablemente no puedo salir de aquí, ya ni siquiera me tengo pena pues para mi estas "enfermedades" son estilos de vida, así que sigo aprovechando mi mini paseo por el parque.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde decido que quiero ir a ver al joven de la cafetería, así que voy lentamente mientras escucho música en mi I-pod. Lo veo otra vez en la caja como la vez anterior, pero se ve triste he ido, rápidamente noto que tiene un gran moretón en la cara y se me parte el corazón alguien tan bueno y simpático como él no puede estar en esas condiciones.

Finalmente cuando me aproximo a su puesto de trabajo y le pido un té, el me mira avergonzado y ni siquiera posa sus ojos en mí, luego de eso me atiende de forma normal como si nunca hubiéramos hablado, creo que después de todo me pase muchas ideas por la cabeza, el joven solo había sido amable conmigo no es que yo le hubiese llamado la atención como una nueva amiga, sin más me siento en una de las mesitas de afuera a tomar mi te sin azúcar y jugar en mi celular mientras escucho nirvana.

Siento un toque en mi hombre y ahí estaba él, Peeta, aunque ya no está con ropa de trabajo sino que con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa escocesa.

Disculpa por lo de antes, dice sin más. Me puedo sentar a tu lado, termina la frase con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza y él se sienta mientras toma un café fuerte, adoro el olor pero no me gusta del todo, prefiero los que llevan cremas y espuma, aunque claro no están permitidos muy a menudo.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, en los cuales ambos estábamos más interesados en el contenido que en nuestras tasas, decido romper el silencio y lo invito a caminar por el parque cercano, no sin antes sonrojarme, pero ya no me importa seguí mis impulsos aunque sea por una vez, el accede muy entusiasmado.

Caminamos un montón y luego nos sentamos en el pasto a conversar, hicimos las preguntas básicas, las cuales se hacen al conocer a un nuevo amigo, me entere que tiene 22 mi misma edad, que toca bajo en una banda de tributos a grupos grunge y rock, que vive con su madre y su hermana, que su papá se fue con otra porque ya no soportaba a su madre y que ahora nunca lo ve.

Por mi parte solo me limite a contarle de mi mamá y mi hermana, así como a decirle que era modelo, aunque claro no incluí que fuera famosa y esas cosas y por suerte el no parecía conocerme en absoluto.

Al cabo de un rato soltó que tenía que ir a un nuevo ensayo y me invito, y la verdad no es que estuviera muy ocupada, aparte de ver el nuevo capítulo de mi serie favorita, así que me fui con él a un barrio de esos que la gente denomina peligroso, pero no es que me importara mucho, además me sentía bastante protegida por Peeta.

Cuando llegue gran fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Finnick el guitarrista, el cual rápidamente me fue a saludar de la forma más animada que conocía, realmente me gustaba este chico, aunque claro no como Peeta, él tan solo miro no comprendiendo que pasada y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y se puso serio, yo no lo entendí para nada, por mi parte salude al resto de los chicos.

Luego me senté sobre unas cajas y comenzaron con unos buenos covers de Pearl Jam así que los escuche entusiasmada mientras cantaba las canciones, más para mí que para ellos mismos. En el descanso escuche como Finnick le preguntaba a Peeta por el moretón, al fin el hacia la pregunta que estuve deseando hacer toda la tarde, el me mira y poso rápidamente mi vista en mi celular como si no estuviera interesada en la conversación, pero rápidamente pongo atención en la respuesta, él dice algo de su madre, drogas y medicinas para su hermana. Finnick se pone molesto y le pasa un par de billetes, él se niega rotundamente, pero Finnick insiste poniéndose énfasis en que lo puede tomar como un préstamo.

Luego de eso Peeta con otro chico van a comprar un par de cosas para comer, y hay comienzas mis nervios claramente debo inventar alguna excusa. Finnick que se quedó en el lugar, se sienta junto a mi y comienza una conversación.

¿De cuándo se conocer ustedes? Dice el curioso, yo me pongo un poco a la defensiva pues después de todo nos conocemos desde hace dos días y ya vengo a estas cosas.

Hummm dos días, termino la frase totalmente sonrojada. Finnick se ríe y me da un abrazo juguetón mientras juega con mi pelo, no sé cómo dicen que es tan mujeriego y esas cosas, hasta ahora para mí me parece nada más que un chico divertido o quizá soy demasiado inocente para darme cuenta de esas cosas.

Esto… Finnick que le paso a Peeta en el ojo, dijo algo incomoda y muerta de curiosidad.

Haber bonita, creo que no me corresponde a mi contarte, pero dado que llevan pocos días de amigos y me caes bien te lo contare pero guárdalo como uno de los más grandes secretos – Asiento con la cabeza – La mamá de Peeta tiene problemas de drogas y ayer se gastó el dinero de la medicina de su hermana en lo mismo, Peeta la ha regañado y dicho un par de verdades, ella se enfureció y lo golpeo, créeme no es la primera vez que le ocurre, dice el algo triste. Su hermana Annie tiene un problema al corazón, no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo y está constantemente con medicinas, anoche te dije que un día te contaría mi historia, pues bueno llevo más de quince años enamorada de esa pequeña niña, el resto de las mujeres no me importa yo solo tengo ojos para ella y hare todo lo posible para conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagar los mejores médicos y la mejor cirugía para así lograr que este sana, en ese momento me declarare con ella, solo quiero vivir mi vida con ella, dice el emocionado.

Realmente Finnick no es como se lo pintan, se ve tan emocionado con el tema de la muchacha que me dan unas grandes ganas de abrazarlo, y eso es lo que hago justo cuando llegan los chicos, uno se nos queda mirando y tacha inmediatamente a Finn de mujeriego y que respete a la mujer de su amigo, Peeta quien nos miraba molesto se tornó inmediatamente rojo con la frase del entrometido, por mi parte siento arder las mejillas.

Traen unas cervezas y unas papas fritas, tanto tiempo sin sentir el olor a fritura me digo a mi misma, de hecho ya ni siquiera se me hace agua la boca, Peeta por suerte me traía un agua mineral dado que no sabía si me apetecía tomar alcohol, por suerte él pensó en mí, es tan amable y bonito me dije alegremente. Me excuse de la comida diciendo que tenía dolor de estómago, rápidamente Peeta se puso a mi lado y me pregunto si estaba bien o si necesitaba irme a casa, le dije que todo bien y seguí riendo y conversando con el resto de los muchachos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Finnick conto que era una famosa modelo y que pronto seria el rostro del desfile de la ciudad, claro lo sabía pues sería el rostro masculino, Peeta puso cara de asombro y luego me dedico una sonrisa llena de tristeza, algo no me estaba calzando.

Al cabo de unas horas decidí que ya era hora de irme, antes de eso escuche como Peeta le pedía a Finn ir a cuidar de Annie mientras él me iba a dejar, Finn puso cara de asombro y luego una alegría muy genuina que salió disparado del lugar. Con Peeta nos despedimos del resto y salimos caminando del lugar.

Si quieres puedo llamar a un taxi. Me dijo el avergonzado.

Adoro caminar, le dije sonriente. Si quieres me puedes acompañar hasta mi casa pero si estás cansado déjame en el café ya de ahí me ubico muy bien dije feliz.

Finalmente el opto con acompañarme hasta mi departamento, me dejo en la puerta del edificio, pero antes me quedo mirando y finalmente decidió hablar.

-Katniss somos de mundos muy distintos, por mí está bien si no me quieres ver más. Termino la frase con una expresión muy apenada.

\- Peeta no creo que creas que soy una persona superficial por ser modelo, eso sería bastante tonto ya que imagino que tú no sigues estereotipos. Solo soy modelo porque me gusta la moda y el arte, siento que el modelaje es otra expresión del mismo. Espero nos podamos seguir viendo, dije esto último con una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba un poco apenada de los pensamientos de este chico.

No sé qué paso ni como fue, pero cuando tome conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo a lo alrededor, Peeta tenía sus labios sobre los míos y me abrazaba de forma frenética, imite su abrazo y sentí el suave calor de sus labios. Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos, él me dijo adiós con la mano y pronuncio un _nos vemos _y luego se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

Yo tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y luego me fui rápidamente a mi departamento, mi corazón latía rápidamente y no me podía quitar de la cabeza ese beso, pues había sido una mezcla de sentimientos, ansiaba besarlos una y otra vez.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y gracias por todos los reviews y follows :D espero me comenten que les pareció este cap!**

**También**** los invito a leer mi nueva historia _"Solo somos tú y yo" _que la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. _  
_**

**Nos leemos! adiós!**


End file.
